The Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) functions as a vital link between our Alzheimer's[unreadable] Disease Center (ADC) and the local and state communities. Objectives for the EITC are: 1) to assist the[unreadable] Clinical Core in the recruitment and retention of research subjects, with a special emphasis on minorities; 2)[unreadable] to enhance the development of AD-related research among faculty and students of the ADC and the[unreadable] University; 3) to educate family caregivers and the local community about dementing disorders, and to[unreadable] increase the visibility of the ADC; 4) to provide training and educational opportunities on dementing illness to[unreadable] health care and other professional audiences; and, 5) to determine the needs of our target audiences and[unreadable] evaluate the programs that we offer to them. To accomplish these goals, the EITC will provide a range of[unreadable] programs and services. Efforts developed at the Kentucky Clinic North Minority Satellite will be expanded so[unreadable] that ADC research projects reflect greater participation by African Americans, the largest minority group in[unreadable] Kentucky. Programs for researchers will include a bibliographic service, a scientific writing course, seminars,[unreadable] and clinical research conferences. To increase disease awareness in the local community, the EITC will offer[unreadable] programs such as Alzheimer's Disease Awareness Day and Call the Doctor. The EITC participates in a[unreadable] training grant on aging for family practice residents; an Administration on Aging grant focused on educating[unreadable] African Americans about Alzheimer's disease and providing culturally sensitive dementia care; and a[unreadable] Geriatric Education Center grant that provides training to health professionals in the geographic area. The[unreadable] EITC and the local Alzheimer's Association jointly sponsor an annual community conference for family[unreadable] members and others who provide care or support to AD families. In summary, the EITC will work through[unreadable] partnerships with national and statewide organizations to design and offer dementia-specific programs to[unreadable] meet the needs of various target audiences. These offerings will be developed to promote improved health[unreadable] and diversified services for patients and their family members suffering from dementia.